World of Our Lives
by Rainmoon
Summary: They met in a studio all together unexpectedly. Both groups are famous and popular. Never had they found life difficult until approximately between them may ruin some things…involving their own feelings. [ItaTenNeji, GaaSakuSasu] Rating may go up.[AU:R&R]


**Hi guys! I'm a new author (authoress) and this is my first** **story, so I hope for y'all to be nice!** **And as you notice, this story is based on my all-time favorite Anime, Naruto (obviously)! The pairings are also based on my all-time favorite ones! I really am hoping for y'all to enjoy reading; thank y'all!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto! Gee…I wish I do! I also don't own the songs…._

Summary: They met in a studio all together unexpectedly. The others, Singers and the others, Actors; both groups are famous and popular. Never had they found life difficult until approximately between them may ruin some things…involving their own feelings.

Pairings: Main- Itachi x Tenten x Neji, Gaara x Sakura x Sasuke

Parings: Slight- Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino

Warnings: slight OOC-ness, AU

Keys: "Words Spoken", _'Thoughts'

* * *

_

**World of Our Lives**

**Chapter I: _First Meetings SUCKS

* * *

_**

It was a very bright morning in the city of Konohagakure. The green leaves fall along with the ringing gentle breeze. The leaves scattered on the solid ground. People walked around the clearing; footsteps heard everywhere.

* * *

RING! RING! 

"Mnmmm…rrrrg!" a petal-blossomed haired groaned as she sat up and turned off her alarm clock. She looked at the time…

7:45

Her eyes instantly popped out of her head, "WHAT!"

She immediately got ready as soon as possible as she can. Once she finished, she went down stairs fixing her hair in a high-ponytail and calling…

"TENTEN! WE ONLY HAVE 15 MORE MINUTES!"

And when she reached the clean and huge kitchen, there, on one of the chairs of the dining area, sat her all-time best friend; she has her copper-brown hair tied up in a rolled up bun ornamented with two little white chopsticks-looking thing.

"Hmm? Oh you're awake." the girl named Tenten said.

"What do you mean! You didn't wake me up! Now, you're there fully clothed, fixed properly, and completed! And I still have to eat! You, you brushed your teeth already!" said the petal-blossomed haired girl.

"Gee…that's your problem Sakura…I believe you're old enough to manage yourself…. I can hear your alarm clock ringing several times and waited for you to come out and ended up in boredom!" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

Sakura glared at her while pouting, "Fine!"

"Just hurry! We only have 10 minutes more!" Tenten said.

So Sakura ate as fast as she could and brushed her teeth as she followed Tenten out of their huge, huge house's door.

They started walking towards to where they are going.

Sakura spoke up, "Hey, Tenten?"

"Hmm?" asked Tenten.

"What do you think of the song we wrote last night?" asked Sakura.

"It's fine." Tenten said.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I am!" Tenten said.

"So…what about the title?"

"What about it?"

"It's settled?"

"Yeah…."

"I see."

"Yeah…you see."

Sakura sweat dropped.

Tenten grinned.

They continued walking alongside while chatting happily.

Tenten and Sakura are best friends since 2 years old. Their parents were also best friends. Sakura, a Haruno and Tenten, a Fuyuno. Their love for each other is never considered to be 'a friendship love', but they were like sisters. Like from the same family. Their families are also like that with each other.

Whenever they fight, it will never last long, for the longer it will take will be 15 minutes. Their fights never last for a day or so. They have a very strong bond. The two of them actually live in different houses, or most likely manors according to their families. Their families are rich because of businesses and other financial things. They moved into a mansion (but not manor) in their own will and savings. Since they're rich, they don't really worry about money.

The mansion they are currently staying is near their school. There are two schools near their mansion; The West Konoha Junior-Senior High School and The East Konoha Junior-Senior High School, so their mansion is located between these schools, though they are also near North and South Konoha –Junior-Senior High School. Right now, they're studying in The East Konoha Junior-Senior High School.

Tenten and Sakura aren't normal High-School girls. In fact, they are very popular and famous in their school, village, city, and country, also the whole world. Why? One reason is because their families are well-known around the world and the two of them are SINGERS. They realized it when they were 12 years old that they wanted to be singers and that they have the same ambitions, or dreams.

They started practicing singing in the age of 12 when they were about to turn 13. When they turned fourteen, they started their first single. It was rather a big surprised that it was a big hit and they became the number one. There, they continued singing and happy with their lives. Hence, they're very busy when they started writing songs and playing instruments, they still go to school and do their homework.

As for the instruments, Tenten plays the Piano and Sakura the Guitar. The both of them can also play flute and drums. The two of them have a lot of differences and similarities between each other. Tenten is more likely a tomboy and sporty as in very athletic, and Sakura is the girlish one, but not that much. They don't act like arrogant and boastful people, but they're simple and humble towards others and themselves.

Sakura is only younger by days over Tenten; her birthday is March 28th and Tenten is March 9th. Sakura's favorite subject is Science and Tenten's favorite subject is Math. They somehow complement with each other good. And they both like Physical Education…a LOT. These two girls don't really pay attention to guys, dates, or other lovey-dovey mushy things that much (in this case Sakura does…a bit), despite being really busy.

The two arrived at their school and entered it quietly as possible as they can, but then…

"AH! SAKURA-SAN! TENTEN-SAN!" shouted a random guy.

Sakura and Tenten sighed as students surrounded all of them. Mostly guys…

"Sakura-san! Tenten-san! How was your slumber?" asked a blushing guy.

Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped at the question. They tried to squeeze through the crowd as they kept on being asked for dates, autographs, and other annoying things. When the bell rang, students said their goodbyes to them, and thankfully Tenten and Sakura made it through their first class.

Unfortunately, their first class was really boring and they actually knew what was going to be discussed. Sakura fell asleep without the teacher noticing (good thing was, she didn't snore), but Tenten just kept on writing nothings and drawing on her random notebook. The two of them didn't take any notes because they're smart! How smug…. Joke! Because they already know enough to be studying that subject, which was Geography.

After their first class ended, they went on to their other classes until it was lunch. Sakura and Tenten went to lunch together though they still had difficulty squeezing through the crowd. They found a very convenient and peaceful place for them to eat; no crowd and no fans.

While they eat, they'll talk.

"So…what do you think of practicing after school? You know…before going to the studio!" asked Sakura.

"Where? At the Music Room?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah!" Sakura said cheerily.

"Sure!" Tenten said.

And they continued eating.

Sakura spoke first again, "You know, Ino-Pig ditched us again."

Tenten shrugged, "I don't really care. It's her choice to be absent anyway."

"Yeah…probably because of her career thing again…." Sakura said drinking her Coca-Cola.

Tenten took a sip of her Ice Tea, "Yep."

They talked about more of their lives and friends and then after, they went to their next classes until the last one, Literature.

"Okay class! That's all for today, you are dismissed. See you all tomorrow!" the teacher said as he dismissed his students.

Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other and went up to their sensei.

"Asuma-sensei!" they called as they walked towards their teacher.

The teacher with his cigarette looked up at them and smiled, "What is it _HaRmOnY_?"

Sakura and Tenten smiled at the mention of their duo name. All the teachers, even the Principal, Tsunade call them by their duo name. Most of the times, they call Sakura as _Rhyme_ and Tenten as _Reason_. So it's like Rhyme and Reason. If you have Rhyme, you need Reason.

"We just wanted to ask if we can use the Music Room. For practice actually…." Tenten said.

Asuma laughed, "Of course! You don't have to ask! Whenever it's available, you may use it."

Sakura smiled happily, "Thank you, Asuma-sensei!"

Tenten did the same, "Thank you, Sensei!"

Asuma grinned.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten walked towards the Music Room. Once they reached it, Tenten positioned herself sitting by the Piano and Sakura sitting with her Guitar. 

Tenten spoke while playing the Piano in a soft tune, "You know…I think someday he might have cancer…."

Sakura looked at her also playing her Guitar in a soft tune, "Who? Asuma-sensei?"

"Who else?" asked Tenten dryly.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Me too! I think he might!"

Tenten laughed. Sakura joined her and after a few minutes, they stopped.

"Let's start." Tenten said.

"Alright!" Sakura said.

"So…which song?" asked Tenten.

"Hmm…how about _Na wo Motsu Hito he_?" said Sakura.

"Fine for me! Remember…we only have Piano and Guitar here." Tenten said.

"No problem!" said Sakura.

They started playing their instruments with only Piano and Guitar and began singing…

_Dare no mono demo nai hoshizora _(sang Tenten)_  
Yadosu hikari wa itsumo _(sang both- Tenten leading)_ dare ka no negai _(sang Tenten)

_Dare no mono demo nai kimi no kokoro _(sang Sakura)  
_Yadosu hikari wa itsumo _(sang both- Sakura leading) _yami no hitomi _(sang Sakura)

_Kirei na mono bakari wo oikakete _(Tenten sang)_  
Ano koro na ni wo yume miteta no ka na _(Sakura sang)

_Samayoi nayami tohou ni kureta toki ni wa _(sang both- Tenten leading)_  
…Me wo tojite _(sang Tenten)_  
Hitotsu no namae kizamareta mune shinjite _(sang both- Sakura leading)_  
…Michinaki uta wo _(sang Sakura)_ utaou _(sang both)  
_Na wo motsu hito he _(sang both)_  
Kimi he… _(sang both)

_Dare no mono demo nai suiheisen _(sang Tenten)_  
Nami no kodou wa itsumo _(sang both- Tenten leading)_ dare no sakebi _(sang Tenten)

_Dare no mono demo nai kimi no mirai _(sang Sakura)_  
Mune no kodou wa itsumo _(sang both- Sakura leading)_ kimi no sakebi _(sang Sakura)

_Jidai wo koete kawaranu kotoba ni _(sang Tenten)_  
Ittai nani wo mitsukete yukou ka _(sang Sakura)

_Kakaeta yami ni tsubusare sou na toki ni wa _(sang both- Tenten leading)_  
…Hito yasumi _(sang Tenten)  
_Namida ni obore waraeta nara sore de ii _(sang both- Sakura leading)_  
…Chiisana uta wo _(sang Sakura)_ okuruyo _(sang both)_  
Na wo motsu hito he _(sang both) _  
Kimi he… _(sang both)

**_Instrumental…_**

_Saa susumou  
Nani mo motenu kono te no mama demo _(sang both- Tenten leading)_  
…Tada isshou _(sang Tenten) _kenmei ni _(sang both)_ hikare, hikare chiisana mayoibito _(sang both- Sakura leading)_  
…Michinaki uta wo _(sang Sakura)_ hajimeyou _(sang both)_  
Na wo motsu hito he _(sang both)_  
Kimi he… _(sang both)

They ended the song and smiled satisfyingly at each other. Then, clapping was heard near the door. Sakura and Tenten looked over and gasped.

"Tsunade-sama!" they said in unison.

Tsunade laughed gleefully, "You dear young ladies really are talented! Therefore you are blessed!"

Sakura and Tenten smiled happily.

Tsunade nodded approvingly, "You two, keep up the good skills, okay?"

Sakura and Tenten answered, "Hai!"

"Now, I have to be going! Take care dears!" Tsunade said as she bid her goodbye.

Sakura sighed, "Well! Time to go!"

Tenten nodded, "Let's get going!"

The two fixed the Music Room before heading to the door and closing it. They walked out of the school and walked towards the studio.

While walking they talked, "You do know that…we haven't even paid any heed to…." Sakura trailed off.

"To?" asked Tenten.

"Uh…guys…!" Sakura blurted out.

Tenten sighed sharply, "Sakura…I know that, but…."

Sakura sighed sadly, "Right…I know…. But can't we at least…you know…try?"

Tenten smiled slightly, "You know I'm not the type for those things…. And that we talked about that already."

Sakura grinned, "I know! But it's just that…we're partners! So might as well we do the same together!"

Tenten chuckled, "Maybe."

Sakura smiled, "Yay! Thanks Ten-chan!"

"What! Hey wait Sakura! I didn't say we'll do it yet!" Tenten called after Sakura, who started running grinning madly. Tenten growled and chased after her.

* * *

The two reached the studio quite fast since they ran, courtesy of Haruno Sakura. They were immediately greeted with a lot of warm welcomes. They greeted back as they went to check for their IDs in the Members' Information Center. They quickly went up the 6th floor where they needed to be. 

They went in the room second to the end of the hall to the left side where it says: _Rhyme and Reason- Harmony!_ In a beautiful designed silver plaque.

Tenten immediately lied down on the long white couch they have. Sakura did the same on the other across as they both sighed tiredly.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and glared at each other.

"Open it." Tenten demanded.

"You open it. I'm worn out!" Sakura retorted.

Tenten snorted, "Me neither."

Another knock.

Tenten sighed and stood up, "Alright! Fine."

Sakura grinned evilly, "See that."

Tenten looked aback, "Oh shut up."

Sakura stayed lying on the couch feeling; _feel at home_ as she turned on the Air Conditioner.

Tenten opened the door as she yawned and covered her mouth as she closed her eyes, "Who is it?"

There was no answer until Tenten opened an eye and totally dropped the pile of lyrics she was holding, "What the hell?"

Their boss, Mitarashi Anko smiled cheerily, "Rhyme and Reason! My dear girls, we'll enter!"

And so Anko entered with 6 young men behind her. Looking hot; except one who look like a dumb-ass…. They left Tenten with the door opened mouth agape slightly.

Sakura hummed as she read one of their lyrics and without looking up, "Ten-chan? Who is it? What's taking you so long!"

"Oh! It's just us!" Anko said.

Sakura turned around and instantly fell out of the couch, "OUCH!"

That is when Tenten was awakened as she twitched and picked up the pile of lyrics, grumbling. She made her way towards Sakura and the others.

"What is the meaning of this, Anko-sensei?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Sakura was rubbing her butt, whimpering.

Anko smirked and motioned the 6 guys, who were looking at Tenten and Sakura, to sit down on the couches. Tenten growled annoyingly understanding what Anko wants. She made her way to the small kitchen of Sakura's and her studio. Guess what? To prepare some Ice Tea!

Sakura cursed under her breath glaring murderously at Anko while following Tenten to their small kitchen, but enough for the two of them.

* * *

At the kitchen… 

Sakura entered as she closed the door behind her. She helped Tenten work on the Ice Teas and spoke…

"Gosh! Who were those guys!"

Tenten didn't reply.

"C'mon Tennie! They're extremely and totally HOT!" squealed Sakura but only for Tenten to hear.

Tenten glared at her, "Don't you dare call me on that name! And what makes you think they're HOT?"

Sakura pouted, "Awwwwwww…c'mon!"

Tenten sighed, "Let's just get over this damn thing!"

Sakura nodded proudly, "Of course!"

So the two continued on preparing the Ice Teas.

* * *

At the living room… 

"WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT!" a golden-blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"We all did dobe…." a raven-black haired boy said.

"Troublesome…." muttered a dark-brown haired boy.

"Idiot…." mumbled a raven-brown haired boy.

"Moron…." said another raven-black haired boy.

"Stupid…." said a red-haired boy.

Anko laughed and clasped her hands together, "Now boys, we wait for them and introduce ourselves! Alright!"

The boys nodded.

Just then, they heard footsteps and talking….

"What the hell? Sakura!"

"Eeeeek! Sorry!"

"That's fine…! Gee…just help, okay?"

"Alright!"

Anko and the boys saw Tenten and Sakura again as they glared at Anko and placed their Ice Teas politely also bowing to them irritably.

Anko giggled madly, "Now Rhyme and Reason…and boys! Why don't we all start from introductions?"

No one answered….

Anko sweat dropped, "Oh c'mon! Boys start!"

The guys sighed except for one…the golden-blonde haired boy.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he said happily, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HER NAME IS HYUGA HINATA!"

Tenten and Sakura looked at him weirdly while covering their ears.

Naruto grinned at them.

Sakura and Tenten managed to smile but ended up scoffing at him.

"A Fool….." they said.

Naruto blinked.

The other guys smirked.

Then, another introduced himself….

"Nara Shikamaru…. Troublesome." the guy with his dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"A Pineapple-head…." Sakura and Tenten said nodding together.

Shikamaru twitched.

The other guys smirked, except Naruto; he laughed.

"Continue!" Anko said.

"Sabaku No Gaara…." said the red-haired boy emotionlessly.

Sakura rolled their eyes, "How gay…."

Tenten snorted, "How true…."

Gaara twitched also.

The other guys smirked again. Naruto laughed.

Anko demanded to continue.

"Whatever…Uchiha Sasuke." said the raven-black haired boy unemotionally.

"What kind of hairstyle is that?" asked Tenten.

"Wow…I agree. It's a special chicken-style!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke glared at them.

The others again smirked, but Naruto laughed…unstoppably; Anko whacked him on the head.

"Heh…Uchiha Itachi…." said the other raven-black haired boy while smirking. He was taller though.

"What's that?" mocked Sakura.

"Definitely show-off…." said Tenten.

Itachi smirked wider.

The others scoffed.

"Last one!" Anko said happily.

"Hn…Hyuga Neji." said the raven-brown haired boy coldly.

"Whahahahaha!" Sakura fake-laughed.

Tenten nodded, "Uh-huh…a hypocrite."

Neji glared at them also.

Anko laughed, "Excuse my dear girls, boys! They're just so happy to meet you!"

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other, "Are we?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope!"

"Well…I guess my business here is done!" Tenten said.

"Me too! Goodnight everyone!" Sakura said following Tenten out the door.

Anko grabbed their clothes and pulled them back.

Sakura and Tenten glared at her deadly.

"No my dear girls! You're business here is not yet done!" Anko said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sakura and Tenten gulped and stood properly, "Er…what is it, may we ask…Anko-sensei?"

Anko grinned, "Introduce yourselves and I'll explain later!"

Neither Sakura nor Tenten spoke.

Sakura nudged Tenten. Tenten growled.

"Fuyuno Tenten…." Tenten grunted out.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tenten then turned to the guys, "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura nudged Tenten again. Tenten glared and they chorused, "We are pleased to meet you…!"

The guys looked at them. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Tenten cursed quietly under her breath.

"Well! That's it! I guess I can explain everything now!" Anko said as she motioned Sakura and Tenten to sit on the other couch across the guys, since she herself was sitting on a single couch.

Tenten and Sakura obeyed and sat down on the couch across.

The guys were still staring at them, until Anko cleared her throat.

The teens focused their attention to Anko.

"As well you know…Rhyme, Reason…." Anko began.

"Wait! Who's Rhyme and Reason?" asked Naruto.

"Who else? Them of course." Anko said pointing to Sakura and Tenten.

"Who's who?" asked Shikamaru.

"Rhyme as Sakura and Tenten as Reason!" said Anko, "It's their nicknames!"

"For what, Anko-san?" asked Itachi.

"Just listen and I'll explain everything, alright!" asked Anko happily.

The teens nodded.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tenten thought, _'This is gonna be my worse day of life…!'

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well…what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! This is just the first chapter and I sure predict that you know how first chapters turn up! Anyways, as well as you know, I don't own the songs that will be represented in the story! The songs will be all from **RYTHEM**. They are such great singers! They fit somehow nice for Tenten and Sakura…so yeah! This story is a love triangle one! Deal with the pairings for awhile and you'll discover who'll end up with who as you continue reading!

**Other Info:**

Fuyuno Tenten: 16 years old. (Obviously, I invented her surname! It means: Winter Field)

Haruno Sakura: 16 years old. (I know that in the real Naruto series, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are a year older, but in this case…bear with me! I made them in the same ages! Her surname is kind of like Tenten's except: Spring Field, of course I didn't invent it)

Sabaku No Gaara: 16 years old. (Just made the surname which fits for him)

Uchiha Sasuke: 16 years old.

Hyuga Neji: 16 years old.

Uchiha Itachi: 17 years old. (I know what you're thinking! I know that Itachi is older than that. But please, to fit him in this story, deal with it!)

Uzumaki Naruto: 16 years old.

Nara Shikamaru: 16 years old.

Other characters' Bio will be represented as soon as they appear!

**Tenten and Sakura's duo name:** HaRmOnY

**Sakura:** Rhyme

_and…_

**Tenten:** Reason

Well, I guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter! You'll know everything about the guys in the next chapter too! If you guys want translations of the songs (I know they're all going to be Japanese…but I still hope you'll like it), just tell me! And I'll tell you what website you can go to.

Continue reading and REVIEW guys! Love y'all!

---------.Rainmoon.


End file.
